The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seats and more particularly relates to a vehicle seat having automatic folding legs.
It is known to provide a vehicle seat, for example, an automotive seat having a reclineable back. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a reclineable back and an independently movable seat base. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a movable seat base that pivots to an upright position. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having an adjustable lumbar consisting of a flexible member having a first end anchored and a second end moved with respect to the first end to cause the flexible member to vary its shape to provide adjustable support within the lumbar region of an automotive seat.
Notwithstanding the known devices, there remains a significant need to develop a vehicle seat having a seat base which is capable of pivoting to an upright position with a one-hand operation of a user. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat that includes an automatic folding leg assembly. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat having an indicator to notify a user of a predetermined condition of the seat base.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description.